


Calla

by Domba_Keju



Series: Flower in Your Eyes [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Flower in Your Eyes, It's kinda like a prologue, M/M, Shoooooorrt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domba_Keju/pseuds/Domba_Keju
Summary: "Cantik."30  Agustus, Lee jihoon cukup sering mendengar pujian itu. Namun, Jihoon merasa Kwon Soonyoung lebih pantas mendapat pujian tersebut. Cantik."Indah."





	Calla

**Author's Note:**

> Flower in Your Eyes - First Part

 “Cantik.”

30 Agustus, Lee Jihoon cukup sering mendengar pujian itu. Dari orang tuanya, temannya, kekasihnya, bahkan dari orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Apakah Jihoon menyukai pujian tersebut? Tidak. Bagaimana pun juga, dia laki-laki. Pujian seperti itu tidak membuat hatinya bergetar, tidak membuat pipinya bersemu, dan tidak membuatnya senang. (Pengecualian untuk pujian dari Soonyoung.)

_Yah_ , dia tetap menghargai pujian tersebut. _Toh,_ yang memuji hanya berpendapat tentang wajahnya. Karenanya, Jihoon akan selalu membalas pujian tersebut dengan senyum sopan dan frasa terima kasih.

Meskipun pujian tersebut pernah membawa petaka baginya.

_Ngomong-ngomong_ , Jihoon merasa Kwon Soonyoung lebih pantas mendapat pujian tersebut. Cantik.

_Ya, ya,_ Jihoon juga tahu, sebagian besar orang yang mengenal Soonyoung berpendapat bahwa pemuda itu tampan, bukan cantik. Jihoon setuju, Soonyoung memang tampan. Tapi Jihoon juga berpendapat, bahwa ada orang yang bisa terlihat tampan dan cantik sekaligus. Salah satu orang yang beruntung tersebut adalah, tentu saja, Soonyoung.

Ada saat-saat langka dimana Soonyoung tidak berisik. Seperti ketika pemuda itu fokus pada buku catatan koreografinya. Dalam hening pemuda sipit itu menyusun gerakan tari untuk penampilannya. Sesekali menunjukkan wajah frustasi karena buntu ide, Jihoon merasa Soonyoung terlihat sama tampannya dengan ketika pemuda itu menari di atas panggung.

Dan sekali lagi di momen langka saat Soonyoung tidak bersuara. Pemuda itu mengenakan jas bagus, rambutnya yang sudah kembali dicat hitam juga disisir rapi. Bibir dan kulitnya pucat, seperti kedinginan, seperti orang gugup. Namun sepasang tangan yang terkatup di atas tubuhnya tidak bergetar, diam dan kaku. Matanya tertutup, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Berbaring di dalam peti mati berhiaskan bunga, Soonyoung terlihat sangat cantik.

_Tidak_ , batin Jihoon, _bukan cantik._

“Indah.”

Tidak ada yang mendengar pujian terakhir Jihoon untuk Soonyoung. Tidak ada yang menoleh ke arahnya ketika dia berdiri, mengenakan topi lebar hitam dan merapikan kerutan di pakaiannya. Tidak ada yang menghentikannya untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah duka.

“Daah, Kwon.” Tidak ada yang membalas, “Sampai jumpa lagi.” Dan Jihoon tidak  peduli. Dia bergegas pergi, seseorang sedang menunggunya.

Siapa? Tentu saja Kwon Soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> -Hola  
> -Bingung? Merasa gantung? Endingnya memang bukan di sini, huzzah  
> -Mungkin info ini akan membantu anda : Soonyoung sudah mati.  
> \--Siapa tahu anda luput melihat archive warnings, atau mungkin anda denial.  
> \---Pengalaman pribadi saya.  
> -Ini saya stulis sekali selesai, kurang dari dua jam. Untuk saya, ini rekor.  
> -Saya dapat inspirasi saat makan mi sedap kari spesial kuah kental dengan telur. Enak.  
> -Gaya tulis saya di sini agak berbeda dengan fic sebelumnya. Artinya apa? Artinya saya labil.  
> \--Bercanda.  
> -Warna rambut Soonyoung yang sekarang mengingatkan saya dengan rambut Jihoon di era Mansae. Bukan, bukan yang seperti es serut sirup stroberi dan susu kental manis vanila. Yang orange peach itu loh.  
> -MY I sepertinya akan mendapat MV, AAAAAAAAAaaaaa.... (?)  
> -Calla itu nama jenis bunga lili. Cantik.  
> Hit me up on IG :D ! Mau misuh juga boleh.  
> @domba_keju


End file.
